


a yellow hoodie and a strawberry milkshake

by holographicwardrobe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, I like this one, Its short but, M/M, Mentioned Demon Summoning, Smitten Bastards, Soft Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Soft Deceit | Janus Sanders, honestly, i think its sweet, remus be like that yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographicwardrobe/pseuds/holographicwardrobe
Summary: milkshakes in a dirty mcdonalds parking lot is a lot more romantic than you'd think
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	a yellow hoodie and a strawberry milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> hey lovelies, this is my first fic so.. let me know if you like it! i might release a couple more works after this because ive been in a writing mood but no promises. enjoy!

Janus was peacefully sleeping with soft snores in his warm bed with several fluffy blankets piled on top when he got woken up to his ringtone.

Janus groaned as he groped around his nightstand trying to get a hold of his phone. When he did, he flipped the screen towards him blinking blearily. The caller ID was familiar.

It was still the same from when Janus got it in highschool. He never really wanted to change the contact name. Remus’s name followed with a barrage of random, inappropriate, gross, and slimy emojis that were just so him. It was strangely comforting to see such an obnoxious overuse of emojis that belonged in YouTube thumbnails.

Sighing, Janus answered the call and put the phone on speaker. His mothers were deep sleepers anyway.

“Hey Janny! Can you come pick me up? I’m on Oakwood Street.” came Remus’s ridiculously chipper and awake voice.

“What, how did you get there?” Janus asked, slightly alarmed.

“Well, it’s kind of a long story. Can you just get here?”

“I- Yeah, sure. Okay.” Janus said, exhaling. Beginning to kick the covers off.

“Thanks JJ! You’re the best!” Remus said, grinning behind the phone (Janus had memorized the sound of him smiling by now). “Byeeeee~!”

Janus snorted, “Bye, Rem. See you in a couple in minutes.” As he heard the phone let out a familiar beep of a line disconnecting, he sighed fondly. Glancing at the clock on his phone he let out a low groan. 5:07 AM. Janus hauled himself out of bed wondering why this always happened to him. Or most importantly why Janus always picked him up (no, it didn’t have to do with his NOT-crush on his best friend).

Jesus Christ, Janus thought. How does he even manage to do shit like this at five o’ seven in the morning?

He pulled on a baggy t-shirt and some joggers, and stumbled out of his room. Slipping on some flip flops and grabbing his favorite hoodie, he headed out of his apartment.

When he got to the street he scanned the sidewalks and parking lots for a certain trash rat with heavy eyeliner and torn up t-shirts. He found him eventually, sitting on a bench under a lamppost without a jacket.

Of course he forgot a jacket. Janus thought, shaking his head. Never matters how cold it is Remus always forgets a jacket. I swear I’m the only thing stopping him from dying of hypothermia.

He pulled over to the side and watched as Remus jumped up and walked towards the car. 

“Hey Rem.” Janus greeted, as Remus sat down in the passenger's seat. “Mind informing me on why you’re on Oakwood Street at five am?”

Janus tossed his hoodie over to Remus ignoring the surge of vertigo and warmth that came with seeing Remus pull it on. It didn’t look bad on him. Not that he was biased or anything-

Remus definitely seemed enthusiastic to recount his likely crazy tale and maybe Janus couldn’t suppress the smile he made seeing Remus so happy and genuinely excited, but that really isn’t anybody else's business.

“Okay so! I wanted to try and summon a demon a couple hours ago so I was like- Okay, could I do it? And I did have the stuff and it was gonna be three am in a couple minutes so-” Remus explained rapid fire as Janus smiled and started driving towards the nearest McDonalds.

As Remus wrapped up his story involving an attempted demon summoning, angry middle-aged women yelling, the police being called, and Remus running several streets away Janus had turned into McDonald’s parking lot.

“Oh my god, I love you JanJan.” Remus breathed as Janus pulled into the drive-thru. 

Janus flushed as he felt a million butterflies swirl in his stomach. “Mhm.” He meant for it to come off as more sarcastic but it sounded too high and panicked to pass.

Janus was just lucky that Remus was much more focused on skimming the menu than hyper analyzing Janus’s every move. 

Five minutes later the two are leaning against the car, side by side, drinking milkshakes in the parking lot.

“Favorite shape?” Remus asked, after taking a sip of his strawberry milkshake.

Janus, who was far too used to random questions that made no sense just replied with, “Triangle.”

“Like the illuminati?”

“Like the illuminati.” Janus said, grinning. “Fuck, I forgot how good milkshakes are.” he said after drinking a bit more.

“I know right!” Remus exclaimed, “And people complain about how unhealthy McDonald’s is and how I'll die quicker if I eat it too much. Bitch, that’s the point!” he said, waving his free hand around.

Janus laughed and Remus felt a little dizzy.

Janus tended to do that to Remus more than he probably intended to. 

Remus watched as Janus shivered. Remus wondered why he didn’t bring a coat or anything, Janus always remembered to- oh. Right.

“You want your hoodie back?” Remus offered, looking at Janus while tilting his head.

“I’m fine, Rem.” Janus said, brushing him off. Remus highly doubted that statement and made it known with a, “Yeah sure, Jan.” and wrapping his right arm around Janus’s shoulders.

“Rem-” Janus started to protest but just sighed and leant in. Remus was dizzy again.

Janus looked up at him with one of those small honest smiles and time froze. All Remus could think of is how many times they’ve done this. Gotten a bit closer than friends were really supposed to, had lingering stares and touches too often, pretended they weren’t leaning in. 

Remus wondered how much time they’ve wasted dancing around each other. 

How many times has Janus gotten up at whatever hour of the night just to pick Remus up from whatever shenanigan just to do- nothing.

How many times has Remus hoped there’d always be a next time?

And then Remus was back in his body and the present. And there was that pretty, soft smile. Remus smiled back.

“Hey, can I ask you a kinda weird question?” Remus started, leaning in a bit.

“Sure.”

“Can I kiss you?” Remus asked. Nervosity was not Remus’s top ten emotions and he was Not A Fan. Janus blinked and his smile grew a bit as he let out a low laugh and pulled Remus down by his own yellow hoodie to where Remus was just an inch away from his mouth.

Breathing out a, “Yeah, you can.”

And Remus did.  
It might’ve been a bit awkward with the milkshakes still in hand but it was still wonderful.

And they leaned against the car, their plastic cups empty. With Janus’s arm around Remus’s waist and his head on his shoulder and with Remus’s arm still on Janus’s shoulders and his head on his.

And Remus really, really hoped there’d be a next time.

It was six o’ one am on a Saturday in a dirty McDonalds parking lot and they couldn’t think of a better place to be.

But seriously, pick up your own damn trash.


End file.
